


Self Indulgent Works

by s0ftAsphyxiation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Final Space (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Bad Flirting, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gary Goodspeed Is LOOKING, Jealousy, Kissing, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nervousness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftAsphyxiation/pseuds/s0ftAsphyxiation
Summary: WARNING! These fics are SELF INDULGENT! Meaning they're canon characters x self insert! It'll also include oc x canon!This is to keep track of them... You don't have to read this.... Seriously..........Tags will be updated as I add more chapters.
Relationships: Gary Goodspeed/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Original Character(s), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Original Character(s), Tokoyami Fumikage/Original Character(s), Tokoyami Fumikage/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Pool Episode - SFW

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tokoyami x Self-Insert is old. It is also a self-insert fic. Cringe Culture is dead so I really don't care about bad responses anymore lmao-

Tokoyami was walking to the locker rooms at a slow pace, purposely, to catch a glimpse of one of his female classmates. She was a transfer student from America, an inch taller than the boy, skin that reminded him of cinnamon, and thighs that won’t quit. Tokoyami watched her pass into the girls locker room and as soon as she went inside he quickened his pace and turned into the locker room he belonged in. Class 1-A was given a period dedicated to the pool. After the stressful attacks the class of literal children went through, Aizawa thought it was a good idea to give them some kind of break, leading to where the kids are now. Everyone was excited for the pool day, including Tokoyami—But obviously he wouldn’t express that. He turned his head slightly to examine everyone else, noticing a lot of his fellow peers were a lot more built than himself. He looked back down to himself and hurriedly changed into his swimming trunks in private. Before he decided to go outside he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to cover his smaller build in comparison to the others. Tokoyami’s head hung low as he stepped onto the white tile outdoors and was completely still as laughter and splashing echoed throughout his head. He could’ve swore something made a similar sound to his own name but that couldn’t be possible… Unless? No… no way. There couldn’t possibly— He felt a cold touch to which he jerked his body backwards, nearly falling from the ground’s soaked state. He caught himself and looked up to see Midoriya with a nervous smile.

“Tokoyami, h-hey! Heisei has been trying to get your attention, are you having a hard time hearing?” Midoriya was a bit put off from Tokoyami being so taken aback but continued to have a hopeful tone of voice, “I’m sorry… who..?” He questioned in reply. Midoriya merely blinked in return until pointing to the girl who was now coming their way, “You know, the transfer student?” Tokoyami’s attention was now fully on the girl, her arms were crossed, pushing up her breasts in an attractive way, and posture perfect but her face was in an angry pout. “Fumikage-San I’ve been calling you from just across the pool! Way to embarrass me.” Tokoyami was more focused on the fact he now knows the girl’s name. Heisei? It’s not the worst. Just kidding, he thought it was cute. Midoriya was looking between the two until he finally spoke up, “H-Hahah… Don’t take too long now! Sero wants to get to know you more, don’t forget!” And with that comment he went off with a wave and a jump into the pool. Tokoyami’s fists clenched, “Sero, huh?” His head hung from his shoulders as he avoided eye contact. Heisei’s mouth was agape, then it turned back into offense, she placed one hand on her hip and the other pointed at the bird fellow, “Hey! Don’t worry about all that! I just wanted to tell you—“ As she stopped herself her cheeks began to become hot. Heisei stood up straight and clasped her hands together, “Ah who am I kidding. I’m sorry Fumikage-San… I just wanted to say you got really lucky with a quirk as cool as yours and I also think you look really cool… A-And since I came later in the year I didn’t get to see everyone’s dorm, y-y’know? S-So I just wanted to see i-if…” She stopped and put her hands in her face, “Gah! Sorry for being weird! You have a really intimidating aura!” Tokoyami’s hair was ruffled all around his face, “That’s.. I… Oh…” he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The girl smiled shyly and looked around for a bit before nodding, “I’ll talk to you later then, yeah?” She turned around and walked over to the black haired teen known as Sero. Tokoyami then crossed his arms and watched her walk away, nodding to himself.


	2. Heat - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koi x Gary... it's porn... unfinished porn :)

Everyone was in the main control room of the ship. This meant Gary, Quinn, Mooncake, Avocato, Koi and H.U.E. The entire crew was going over plans to get some rare liquid that’s known for being quality replacement fuel for ships. Mooncake’s rubbery body was entrapped in the palms of the fish-like alien, she massaged Mooncake’s temples harshly and bit at her own lip with her head hung low. “Koi? You alright?” The ventrexian asked with slight concern in his tone. She looked up at him and let go of Mooncake instinctively, everyone else was looking at her—Except Mooncake, he was just floating around—with the same uneasy look in their eyes. She shifted her head to the side and turnt it away from the eyes that she swore would look into her mind, her palms were still located where Mooncake’s temples once were but the position resembled a feline with outstretched claws. That teal color formed on her face once again, “I will sit this one out.” She insisted, the same stone-cold voice she always has, and with that, she walked away. H.U.E wasn’t very concerned with anyone on the ship so he continued talking about the plan. Everyone but Gary refocused on how to get this fuel. Gary wasn’t big on someone he likes feeling down, he felt a sort of guilt for whatever reason and walked out in the direction Koi headed. “Her” room. Of course, nobody but Gary and KVN really had a room, considering H.U.E is a prison ship.  
Gary gathered up his courage to walk in and annoy her, not that he meant to annoy her, it was just Koi found Gary really annoying. Gary was fully aware of this and loved to tease her with his goofy personality. The blonde man peeked inside and saw something he most definitely should not have seen. He was shocked and backed up quicker than he could say “Tough Titty Whompus”. He clenched his smooth locks in one hand and covered his mouth with the other feeling the extreme heat come off of his face upon doing so.

His hand moved from his hair to his forehead trying to process the new information and questions he had. ‘So even fish ladies do that? How often has she done it? Has this happened before?’ And so on… He lifted his head up towards the door’s high window and began to look inside again. Gary was fully aware he shouldn’t be watching her like this (or at all), in fact, fish face might even kill him! But for some reason he couldn’t help but stare in awe of how identical human and Meishinda anatomy were. Just kidding, he just wanted to taste alien pussy. Koi was laying down on the bed with her pillow beneath her, legs spread and a sloppy grinding rhythm, average boobs bouncing in tune. Her arms were wrapped around another pillow which her face was buried into, her black slits rolling back into her head. The pillow underneath her body looked… wet all over. Gary pressed his hand onto his crotch to ease the tension between his legs the best he could. He faced his head towards the floor and clenched his eyes shut, biting his lips while he shook. He knew he should leave but why couldn’t he?

Gary’s palm pressed on the door softly, soon his forehead followed. He thought himself as a creep, a weirdo… Ugh… His hands clenched into fists and his forehead pressed harder into the metal door, opening it unexpectedly. This was it. This is how he died. The woman pressed herself into the pillow she had her arms wrapped around and slowed her humping pace while staring at the man who face planted onto the cold, hard floor. Gary slowly lifted his head and saw the lady in front of him. QUICKLY he got up to his feet and the door closed behind him. The heat from each of their faces could be hotter than the sun at this point. Koi pressed her thighs together and turned her head away slightly, “Do not act surprised. Self pleasure is a human action, no?” Her long tail twitched in frustration and lust. Gary merely nodded before he realized she was avoiding his gaze. “Were… Were you watching me please myself..?” She hardly managed to go above a whisper. Koi had never sounded helpless or soft-spoken. Gary gulped and pulled at his glove, “Heh, yeah that might’ve happened… Just a little… Teeny weeny.. bit…” He was more confused as to why he wasn’t dead where he stood. Koi’s head turned forward, she nodded, then stood up and walked over to Gary. Gosh… was he always so much shorter than her..? He tried his best to make eye contact and she tried her best to explain the situation.

“Gary.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Look at my eyes.”  
“I-I am… they must be lower than I remember.”  
“I am serious, Gary.”  
“Yes, K-Koi?”  
“I want you to get rid of my heat.”  
“...Heat? I-Is that why you acted so weird?”  
“Yes Gary.”  
“So do I um.. Do I need-WOAH-!”

Before Gary got the chance to finish his sentence Koi jerked down his jeans to his ankles, Gary’s underwear was visibly too tight around his crotch area, Koi took this with a flustered kind of pride. After a few seconds of silence Gary decided to speak up, “WOW, okay— I don’t know how that got like that!” He was extremely nervous at this point. The alien woman rolled her eyes and spoke, “Somehow this behavior of yours is more annoying than your normal self.” She jeered, Gary looked away shamefully. She slammed her hand on the wall beside Gary’s head and closed the distance between the two of them greatly. With her free hand she reached inside his underwear to pull out his semi-hard cock that was drooling with precum, he winced at this to which Koi had a sinister grin. “Oh that’s right, with your pathetic ego getting in the way of scoring with Quinn or any woman for that matter you must be really pent up, hmm~?” Every word she spoke was sultry yet laced with a poison that Gary didn’t know he craved. “It really is a shame… A nice organ like this going to such waste…” She began to stroke him painfully slowly to which the blonde’s breath hitched.  
“Please,” his voice was hardly above a whisper, “Please don’t call it that.” He chuckled nervously and held his hands on the back of his neck. Koi leaned in to which they were making intense eye contact, “What shall I call it, then?” Her emphasis on the word ‘it’ was followed with a quick squeeze on his dick, “Let’s see…” The hand that was previously on the wall made its way to Gary’s chin, she held him there to walk over to the mattress and throw him on it with full force. “Fuck-!” He exclaimed. Koi let out a low chuckle and climbed on top of him, rubbing her entrance against his cock. The man beneath her bucked his hips upwards to which Koi quickly arched her back to prevent him from going any deeper. “You want to fill me with your dick, hmm? Stretch my insides with your cock, yes?” Gary threw his head back and whined, his beautiful blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as drool formed at the edge of his mouth, “Koi, please..!” His voice became strained as he continued to try and penetrate the woman above him. She cupped his face and quickly kissed his soft lips, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. Koi lowered herself just onto Gary’s tip, letting out a hum of approval. Gary let out a series of pleasured groans while instinctively bucking his hips upwards, “We hardly even started and yet you’re coming undone? You’re such a pathetic little slut, Gary~.” Koi sat up and slammed herself down on his cock, grinding at an incomprehensible speed for the man. He screamed her name, curses, and clawed into her scaly thighs.


	3. Al Dente - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki and Jasper wake up a certain yakuza... AU where Monokuma never shows up so everyone is fine :)

“There! I’ve installed a new way for you to gather the hope fragments and get along with each other!” Usami cheered to the students who were gathered around her. Behind Usami stood a tall sheet-covered… thing? They weren’t sure what it is yet but they really hoped it was worth it since it was 2 in the morning. The students all looked groggy as they sleepily blinked at the sheet. Kazuichi’s eyes widened with realization and he screamed, “WAIT! A GHOST IS GOING TO HELP US GET HOPE FRAGMENTS!?” Some students covered their ears, Gundham smack him on the back of the head which prompted Soda to release a soft “Ow!” Usami smiled as usual and shook her head, “No silly! There are no ghosts on this island! Let me show you!” With a wave of her magic stick she poofed the sheet away! It would be pretty cool if everyone weren’t used to it by now. But stuck to the wall and under the sheet revealed a bright karaoke machine! Ibuki was the only one to scream at the sight of the new entertainment system. The other students merely gave either tired or dirty looks to their poor teacher. They all grumbled something different and walked out, except for Ibuki and Jasper. Usami panicked and ran out after them, “W-WAIT!” She hollered out the door then continued to run on her little legs.  
Ibuki was already flipping through the songs, practically beaming with light as she smiled. Jasper let out a soft chuckle and walked towards the machine, picking up the microphone on the right. Ibuki looked at them with a huge grin and shoved the tablet in their hands, “C’mon! You choose a song! I bet I know all the ones you know~!” She teased and stuck her tongue out playfully. Jasper rolled their eyes jokingly and smiled down at the tablet. “Woah… There’s like… Every song here?” They gasped and scrolled down until a certain title caught their eye. In bright pink letters it read “Al Dente - Jack Stauber” Jasper picked that up and read the rules on the screen. They must’ve chosen player two while Ibuki would be player one, with a shrug and a glance at the only important rule that they were the blue words the song started up with a catchy yet nostalgic tune. “Love valley hi, hi~!” Ibuki sang, Jasper waited for their cue and…  
“Love valley lo, lo~.” They sang nervously, cleared their throat and before they realized it the two were having fun and just being themselves together. Ibuki was more screaming the lyrics but Jasper had a certain passion connected to each verse. “HONESTLY I HATE TO SAY IT!” Ibuki screeched, getting a poor score. Jasper laughed and almost missed their line, “We both know a better way~.” The way they sang it was monotone to match the song. From afar a light sleeper awoke to the hellish screams. Thinking the worst, he ran quickly to where it came from, the dining hall. He quickly made his way up the stairs and didn’t say a word. He couldn’t, he was speechless.  
“CHERRY ON THE COMPLICATION!” An ear-piercing screech of excitement.  
“Don’t think I’ll ever ge-et you~!” A care-filled song of passion.  
Fuyuhiko looked at the sight in front of him, the two friends laughing, the excitement in their eyes, the hurry to choose another song. Did… Could Jasper sing? He scratched the back of his neck nervously and let it rest there as he barked, “HEY!” The two looked behind them at the yakuza, Jasper flinched unintentionally at the voice but calmed down once they saw who it was. “You really fuckin’ woke me up playin’ with this stupid machine!?” Fuyuhiko stomped over to the two and looked at the both of them, “What’s wrong with you people?” Without knowing it Jasper looked at the exit, wishing they could just walk past this guy but Ibuki would be left alone or in the worst case scenario he’ll just yell more. With a snap in the face they were brought back to reality, they flinched and backed up. Ibuki looked at them with concern and held onto their arm, “Hey man, you’re bein’ real uncool right now.” she pointed out. Fuyuhiko had a bit of worry in his eyes then quickly brushed it off, “I don’t give a shit about your opinion on me, knock this shit off, it’s two in the fuckin’ morning!” Ibuki didn’t want to fight and worry her friend more, but they weren’t going to stand up for themself. “Just leave us alone! It’s my fault anyway, don’t take it out on th-” Jasper pulled at their hair and looked at the floor, “Sorry Fuyu.” They whined. “Wh-What did you just say?” He looked disgusted, Jasper looked at him and smiled, “There’s no need to argue, we’ll head off to bed, alright? Sorry.” The hair pulling became more intense and the look on their face was revealing they were in pain. Fuyuhiko’s eyes screamed concern, he swiftly moved his hands, one grabbing onto Jasper’s hair and the other onto their arm, “H-Hey stop doing that shit. It’s freaking m-me out.” Jasper’s face went from brown to red in an instant. Ibuki giggled and pat Jasper on the back right before running out down the stairs, giggling loudly.  
“I’ll stop if you kiss me.” They blurted out.  
Fuyuhiko blinked, “What?”  
“What?” Jasper asked back.  
Fuyuhiko was about to say something but Jasper interrupted him immediately, “Th-that was a j-joke. I’m j-joking. Who would want to kiss you?” They tried to fight against Fuyuhiko’s hold to start pulling again. The room was completely silent for a moment. The intensity brought so much anxiety to Jasper they were about to burst out laughing. Not that it’d be appropriate. The yakuza looked them in the eyes, letting go of Jasper’s arm only to wrap both arms around their waist. Jasper started to sweat, “What’re you doing, bud?” They laughed nervously. Fuyuhiko’s golden eyes pierced into Jasper’s pink ones, only making them more nervous. “Are you scared of me, Jasper?” He asked sincerely, afraid of the answer. “No of course not! It’s just the trauma, haha.” They had a dopey smile as they looked into Fuyuhiko’s eyes, “It’s okay to laugh, it’s funny.” Their dopiness turned back into pure anxiety. Fuyuhiko shook his head and moved one of his hands to Jasper’s cheek, “Just one kiss?” He asked. “I told you I was j-” They were cut off by the collision of Fuyuhiko’s lips on their own. Sure, he had a baby face but they really didn’t expect his lips to be so soft. Jasper’s breath hitched, as Fuyuhiko was about to pull away Jasper moved forward to deepen it. Their hands instinctively went down to his waist. They held that position for at least thirty seconds until they took a break to breathe. “Desperate much?” The blonde boy asked teasingly, Jasper pressed their forehead against his. “You have no idea.” They chuckled and let out a sigh. “So… What now?” He asked hesitantly. Jasper opened their eyes to look at his, “Oh, uh, we sleep. Duh.” They shrugged. “Together? Pervert.” He snickered to which their face turned red again, they shut their eyes tightly and smiled. “Please shut the fuck up.” They giggled.


	4. Jasper In The Bathroom - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper(afab) is partnered with their crushes for a school project!

“Okay class, and for today I will be putting you in groups of three, you’ll work on a project together about mass production and railroad tracks!” The teacher spoke with her usual chipper voice. Despite this positive and uppity voice, Jasper couldn’t help but think the worst. ‘God damn it, I don’t get to choose who to work with?’ they thought to themself. Jasper was so lost in thought of how bad this could go that they didn’t seem to notice the two boys in their group had replaced their old seatmates. “Hey kid, you with us?” An uppity voice asked and waved their hand in front of Jasper’s face. they were released from their thoughts and looked at the two people they were sandwiched between. Leon Kuwata and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Their face instantly became red once they realized how close they were and how they had to be this close to them for the next week. It just had to be the two boys they had feelings for. Then the bell rang and lunch began. “C’mon,” Fuyuhiko snapped, “Let’s work on this at lunch.” Shoving his hands into his pants pockets he walked out the door, Leon stood up and tapped Jasper on the shoulder, they turned to him and was met with a bright smile, “Let’s go, Jasp. He definitely won’t wait on us.” Jasper merely gave the red-head a nervous smile back and the two walked out together, following Fuyuhiko.  
Once the three got their lunch they headed to the library since the cafeteria was always loud. Fuyuhiko insisted on getting this done as soon as possible so he could get it over with. The other two complied, but it took Leon some convincing and threats. There was only one table with no other people there so they made their way to it. Jasper realized mid-step that there were only three chairs and that they were all on one side, as if other students brought the previous three to another table. Fuyuhiko sat in the chair on the left and Leon sat in the one on the right. Jasper realized as great as being close to both their crushes were, it was also the worst thing that could happen ever. “Can you sit the fuck down, we need to get this done.” Fuyuhiko sneered to which Jasper hung their head and sat in the middle seat. They swallowed harshly, “Okay s-so how about Leon does the pros, Fuyuhiko does the cons, and I’ll do general trivia, sound f-fair?” They smiled nervously looking down at the blank paper in front of them. Leon looked at them with concern for a moment, then a devilish smile spread across his face, “Sure thing,” He chimed and slithered one hand on Jasper’s lower back. “Let’s look at the first slide, hm?” The big-haired teen was confused as to why Leon was touching them but they weren’t complaining, as long as Fuyuhiko didn’t catch on it wasn’t so bad… Jasper then extended an arm to the laptop in front of them, opening a powerpoint and making sure it was on the first slide. Fuyuhiko silently took notes while Leon merely stared at Jasper’s face. They caught him and turned their head a little, Leon merely smiled as he lowered his hand on their back a little more. ‘What are you doing?’ They mouthed, Leon didn’t answer. He leaned in and was about to say something.  
“Next slide.” Fuyuhiko groaned, “I’m done with this one.” Jasper’s head quickly snapped down to look at their paper, “W-Wait I’m not done, hold on.” They began to hurriedly scribble down the general trivia about their assignment that was given on the slide. Fuyuhiko looked at them and realized that they weren’t even paying attention, “If you’re not going to fucking do the work then I’m not going to cooperate either.” He leaned back in his chair and waited for them to finish, he was calm until he just so happened to look at the pale hand slithered around Jasper’s waist. “Wait a minute,” He leaned forward so he could get a good look at Leon and scowl, “What the FUCK are you doing!?” He fumed. Leon quickly brought both of his hands up and sweat, still grinning, “What do you mean? I’m doing my work, see?” He just now started to write down notes. Fuyuhiko slammed his fist on the table and grit his teeth, seeing him so calm and not even acknowledging what he was doing pissed him off even more. “I’m not some fucking idiot, you wanna fuck around? Fine.” Fuyuhiko grabbed Jasper’s head, turning their face towards his, and kissing them roughly but with passion. Leon frowned and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Jasper he whined, “Heeey that’s not fair! I was just teasing is all!”  
“Fuck.” Fuyuhiko muttered once he ended the kiss, “Why are you good at that?” Jasper looked away and chuckled, “I played a bit of trumpet in middle school…” They joked. Fuyuhuko rolled his eyes and stood up, dragging the two by the arms, “C’mon, you two are helping me out now.” The three made it into a single stalled bathroom in the back of the library. Fuyuhiko pushed the two forward and locked the door behind them, “Get cucked.” He said and grabbed Jasper, pinning them against the wall. He held their arms above their head with surprising, but not unwelcome, strength. He completely closed the gap between the two of them and began thrusting his pelvis into their thigh, he cursed under his breath and went faster with each thrust until his pants had tightened to their limit. Leon couldn’t help but stare with a sly smile on his face as he started palming himself. Fuyuhiko let go of Jasper’s arms and quickly grabbed onto the button on their shorts, “Let’s expose you a bit, alright?” He insisted, Jasper gently grabbed onto his hands before he could do anything, “W-Wait… I… Really don’t like my body, can we maybe turn the lights off?” They pleaded. Fuyuhiko and Leon blinked in disbelief, Leon took a step forward and shouted, “WHAT!? Shut up, you gotta be joking, right?” Fuyuhiko scoffed and shook his head, “You’re a fucking idiot for thinking that way.” He looked up at them with a pout and disappointment in his eyes. Jasper’s entire face grew red listening to the two boys, they sighed and nodded, giving consent. Fuyuhiko grinned and worked on unbuttoning their shorts, he pulled them down until they fell on their own. “Shit, you wore lace for us, huh babe?” He teased, pulling on the hem of the black laced underwear Jasper was wearing. “You look good in them! But they’d look much better on the floor.” Leon smiled brightly as if what he had said was innocent. Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he undid his own pants, Leon quickly did the same.  
Once Jasper’s panties had been pulled down, Leon stood behind them and Fuyuhiko was in front. There was no space in between the three, Jasper shivered as they felt the two hard dicks against their body. They spread their legs a bit more and waited, biting their lip in anticipation. Then it started with Leon rubbing his cock on their entrance, Jasper sharply inhaled, too embarrassed to moan just yet. “Just need to lube up a bit!” He sang as he continued at an agonizingly slow pace. Jasper reached over and went to hold Fuyuhiko’s hand, he looked annoyed but felt the opposite, as the two intertwined fingers. Once he stopped he used his hands to spread Jasper’s ass open and then pressed his tip against their back entrance. Jasper cursed to themself, Fuyuhiko looked in their eyes and placed a soft kiss on their cheek. Leon noticed and did the same to the back of Jasper’s head. They smiled, a bit more confidently now. Then at the same time, both boys penetrated them with just the tip to start off. Jasper gasped and started to breathe heavily, “You okay?” Leon asked as he rested his head on their shoulder. They were unable to speak at the moment, they just nodded and hoped they would move but the boys were too considerate of their feelings at the moment. “Y-You both… Can move…” They panted. With that, the pleasure and bliss began. Leon went very slowly while Fuyuhiko thrusted at a normal pace. “God, you’re so fucking wet, you like being used like this?” Jasper’s eyes practically rolled to the back of their head as they moaned loudly, they moved their hand up, about to cover their mouth until their arm was grabbed by the red haired teen. “Ah ah ah, we wanna hear you, babe.” Leon whispered seductively. Fuyuhiko grinned and took this as a chance to thrust harder, “Fuck, you love it when our cocks stuff you, yeah?” Fuyuhiko grunted as his hips moved rhythmically. Leon groaned in Jasper’s ear as he started going at a faster pace. He became a moaning mess as he wrapped his other arm around Jasper’s waist, “Fuck… You’re so tight…” He barely said it above a whisper in their ear. At the same time, the two started shoving themselves inside as deep and fast as they could, when one went in, so did the other. They held onto Jasper tightly and were groaning and cursing under their breath. “FUCK! I’m so close!” Jasper moaned. The mirror in the room was steamed up at this point, the smell of sex was in the air. “Fuyuhiko! Leon!” Were the last things Jasper let out as their bottom half shivered with sweet release. A few more thrusts from the boys and their hot seeds were released inside of the teen. The three were all panting messes and they stayed inside for a couple of seconds. Once they moved their hips back, the cum began to pour out of Jasper. They whined at the absence of them. Leon and Fuyuhiko both gave them a kiss on the cheek and smiled at them. “You did so well! I hope to see even more of you next time, though.” Leon laughed and wrapped both arms around them now. Fuyuhiko nodded and spoke, holding their hand tighter, “Next time, I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk straight.” Jasper’s red face had a soft but tired smile on it, “Next time?”  
The boys both looked at each other then at Jasper, “Yeah, next time.”


End file.
